gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga - Music Road
''The FEAST Saga - Music Road ''is a rhythm video game made by In-Verse Productions for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita consoles. It is a Spin-off of The FEAST Saga ''series. The setting is lighter and softer than the main games, while it also recounts the events like ''Fight it Out! ''(Albeit minimal) the difference is that is a brand new story than the latter. Confirmed for Australian release in late 2015, its Spiritual Sequel is ''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom. Story and Gameplay The story is centered in Sienna's vacations with her adoptive uncle Freed in a band truck, without figuring out that there's a force of evil called DEUS, led by... as you know: Deus Ex Machina, and the duo alongside other occasional characters will help in the mission. Adventure Mode: It plays like a comic/manga style, in where the player had to read some text like the Visual Novel variety, lead by four characters. (Sienna, LeNoir, Mariya and Odysseus). Rhythm Mode: In where the player has to follow a certain series of commands (Sync to the music) when the music is playing, (A/Circle, B/X, X/Square, Y/Triangle, with the L and R acting only in the hardest of the missions), and the stylus and the screen touch also counts, also cinematic sequences are played during the song, some of them allusive to the two canon games, and when reaching the 100% of the bar, "It's Rocking time!" will be activated, and more points will have the player. And also can be useful in certain occasions such as battles when the only thing you have is following the patterns and the music, in escape missions, dancing missions and boss fights. The OST is in general Rock, but also metal and some others. When in online mode, you will select all the characters through the saga as chibis/super deformed, however, variations of the characters are unlockable. Characters Adventure Mode Characters *Sienna Travers *Freed Lenoir/Captain Freed *Mariya Azarova *Odysseus *Blake Snider *Eliza Sampson *Shade Prism 2 *Gavin Albain *Aurelius Krüger *Jonathan Travers *Letizia Fen Ling *Deus Ex Machina **Venus **Mars Rhythm Mode and Versus Characters *Grizelda "Zelda" Grayson *Rose Belladonna-Ryan *Mildred Albain *Ronald "Ron" Sampson *Shade Prism 1 *Roger Masters *Shawn Grayson *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador *Lloyd Flynn Amador *Sebastian von Stroheim *FEAST Comet *Maravilla Trio *Lakia *Karen Ludenberg *Blair Turner *Ballerina/Tänzerin/Bailarina/Dominique/Dancer/Ballerine. *Adelard Albain *Melanie Scarlet Blood Shop Characters *Nia Albain *Mark Holly *Francine Travers *Brent Lenoir Reception The game holds actually 84% of approvation, being the third lowest rating in the series after the Nintendo 3DS port of the original Feast of the Black Strings. Which holds currently 79% and ''White Void: The Memories'''' with 77% in Wii U and 74% in Vita and PS3 consoles. Trivia *This is the first "Portable Exclusive" Game, and was planned to be not released in Japan, but it'll released as a bonus content for Part 2 and in English only. *Is considered the "Lighthearted" game of the Franchise yet is rated Everyone 10 to up. *Its Save data can be used for Completing the Golden Cards minigame of ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song for Europe and America. *Is the first and only game without the usual Female Battle Voice. *This game marks the debut of those who will appear in Part 2 (Adel, Francine, Brent and Melanie) The first one in Fight it Out. Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rhythm games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Musical games Category:Dancing games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Spin-Off Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:3DS games Category:Split-screen Category:Party game Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Video Games